The 298th Annual Hunger Games
The 298th Annual Hunger Games Hello Everyone. You most likely now i had been working on the Dance of Death series. However, I grew increasingly unsatisfied with the style, quality and the direction I had set up the storyline. I plan to crate these games to be more realistic, while following the Dance of Death plot theme. I really hope you have faith in me to make these the best I can possibly make them. I still plan to do a three part series, this being part 1. 'Introduction ' Mikaela Stokes from District 2. She was crowned the victor of the 296th Annual Hunger Games. Her victory was cut short, when the lights and power abruptly cut off. The whole of Panem was shrouded in darkness, and after a significant time the lights came on, and the arena came back into view. The only abnormal thing was that Mikaela was gone, as if she had just vanished into the wind. The rebellion came up shortly after that. The thought that someone could escape the Capitol's trap was unreal, and it filled the desperate people with false hope, with no knowledge where this girl has gone to they united simultaneously and attacked the Capitol. The President at the time, Weston Vulcan, was overwhelmed. His elite forces could not overpower the desperation from the District, finally free from his tyranny. The rebellion soon fell into the rebels hands, and the Capitol itself was infiltrated. The war of the Capitol was bloody, where thousands of lives were lost from both sides. There was no one who was safe, men, women and children. They all suffered the same fate. The president himself was not safe, and that was when he was assassinated. The war stopped abruptly, and a girl, Pandora Lenox took over power. The rebels thought she was on their side, that they had finally grasped freedom, but they were wrong. Pandora, using her own army crushed the rebels with brutality. They were forced back into the hardships of their lives. This girl who appeared out of no where suddenly changed the direction of the war. The 287th Hunger Games took place successfully, and Pandora still remains esteemed President of Panem. 'Rules' *There will be a total of 24 tributes. There will be a male and female tribute from DIstrict 1-12. *I will try to do Reapings, Training and obviously the Games. *You can reserve spots, which will last up to 48 hours. You can have a total of 2 tributes, the number may change. *I have the right to not accept tributes if i think they lack in quality. *I do not want you to complain if your tribute dies this is not real and you should get over it. *I would like you to comment even if you are just giving a shout out to your tributes. You being active is very important for your tributes. *I would like advice, though if you have a valid reason you can avoid it. *I like new tributes, and i would love it if you made them in the comments. This is not a rule, and feel free to enter used tributes. I just enjoy to use new tributes because i can create my own story for them and not follow or be influenced by what others have used. 'Tribute Template' (Bold is needed) Name: I would like this to be District Related and interesting. Age: 12-18 District: 1-12 Weapon: '''Please make the weapons realistic for the tribute '''Gender: Male or Female Personality: This can be short, i just need to know how you would like the tribute to be portrayed. Strengths: '''a maximum of 3 '''Weaknesses: a minimum of 3 Backstory: 'This can be short and simple, the length will not affect your tribute's chances '''Appearance: L'unaii and a short description, RLs are not needed Fears: Token: Alliance: '''Tributes 'Tribute Gallery: ' 'Reaping' Category:Misytmolla's Games Category:Accepting